The Others
by Liight-chan
Summary: Four girls, friends in life, comrades in war. Brought together by heritage, not fate, these girls fight their way through high school and the battlefield. Their heritage? They're shinigami. IchiXOC ByaXOC ZarakiXOC Slight GrimmXOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Woo! New one already! Well, since I cleared out my other fanfictions that nobody reads, I will now write a new one, albiet it will probably be a another one of the previously mentioned fanfics._** **_Anway, I guess I should get on with the fanfic. I'm not really sure on the name, so I'll just call it 'The Others' for now. _**

**_Title: The Others_**

**_Summary: Four girls, friends in life, comrades in war. Brought together by heritage, not fate, these girls fight their way through High School and the battlefield. Why do they fight? Because it's their nature. Their history. Their heritage. What's their heritage? Well, they're shinigami._**

**_

* * *

_**_The sunrise is so beautiful this morning. _The brunette thought as she gazed at the purple-pink sky. _It's rare to see something this wonderful. _she continued, smiling to herself.

"Ame!" a voice yelled. The girl didn't hear it. She was too focused on the gorgeous sight before her, "Ame! If you don't hurry, we're gonna be late for school, got it?" the voice yelled again. The brunette finally turned around to see a girl with navy hair, shoving her school bag into the brunette's face.

"Sorry, Kaze-nee! I was just looking at the sunrise! It's beautiful this morning, isn't it?" she asked her sister, who was tapping her foot in impatience.

"Yeah, sure, it's wonderful. Now let's go!" Kaze yelled, pulling her sister away from the sunrise into the most unbeautiful thing on the planet.

School. Particularly, All-Girls school Miaki Academy in Okinawa, Japan.

"Good morning, everyone!" Ame yelled once she got to the classroom.

Only one replied, "Good morning, Ame. Chipper as usual, huh?" a girl with black hair, one blue streak hanging in her face, said. Her name was Mizu Wakahara. Her brown eyes shone with energy.

"Oh, give it a rest, Ame. Your useless enthusiasm is, well... useless." a girl with short, dirty blond hair deadpanned. Her dark blue eyes were dull with fatigue. Her name was Kasai Wakahara. The sister of Mizu.

"Didn't get enough sleep, huh?" Kaze Kanno said to Kasai, smiling.

"Well, I would have slept nicely if Mizu's boyfriend didn't sneak in last night," Kasai said, groaning at her sister, "You guys do _not _want to know what they were doing." she added.

"Ew." Ame Kanno, the sister of Kaze, replied innocently.

"Nast." Kaze said, sticking her tongue out.

"Not what you perverts were thinking. They were _fighting_. Stop thinking bad thoughts." she said flatly, hitting both Kaze and Ame on their wrists.

"Sorry, Kasai-chan. Well, I hope everything turned out okay." Ame said, frowning and rubbing her wrist tenderly.

"Well, hope doesn't work for everyone. We broke up,_"_Mizu said, scowling. "I'm swearing off boys forever." she added sourly.

"Liar," Kaze said, chuckling, "You'll have a new boyfriend by tomorrow."

"Probably," Ame said, laughing, "But at least he won't be odd like Chako. He was weird." she added, referring to Mizu's most recent ex-bou, Chako. (A/N: Yes, the one they were just talking about)

Just then, Ame's cell phone rang, "Oh, man." she said, frowning. She took out the phone and flipped it open. Four triangles were shown on the screen, "There's four of 'em. Oh, guys, one for each of us!" Ame said excitedly.

"Figure that out on your own, Sherlock?" Kaze said, ruffling her sister's hair and smiling. Ame smiled back. All four girls took candy dispensers out of their bags, popping one of the candies into their mouths. Once they were down the girl's throats, their souls were pulled from their bodies, clad in black, swords at their shapely hips, "Let's go." Kaze said seriously.

"Act natural. Don't draw attention." Kasai deadpanned to the mod souls in their bodies.

They answered with a hearty, "Yes, ma'am!" And with that, the four girls were off, jumping out of the window to land on the ground with four light _tmps. _The girls quickly found their opponents: Four hollows, all lined up nicely to be purified.

"Wow!" Ame yelled, "They're so big!" she said, holding her hand above her eyes to shield them from sunlight.

"Who cares," Kasai said, drawing her sword, "Let's just get this over with." She held her sword above her head, "Shine, Hikari Neko!" she yelled, her sword transforming in to a large claymore. She swung it once and jumped to her opponent; she easily slashed through it's mask, it's body dissipating into the air, "Well, that's done. You turn, ladies." she said, smirking. Kasai never felt truly satisfied until she was done with a battle. Oh, and she had to be the victor.

"My turn!" Mizu said, grinning. She unsheathed her sword and held it up to her mouth, her tongue exiting her mouth to lick it once, "Obliterate, Yami Inu!" Her sword transformed in to a spear, the point at the top shaped like a cross. She laughed evilly, "Let's go, foolish hollow! You'll learn not to mess with us! The _Zetsumei no Tsuki _crew!" she yelled, stabbing her spear in to the hollow's mask, but she knew that wouldn't do the job. She just wanted to make it suffer. Yes, she was that sadistic. She then finished the job by slowly dragging her spear don't the center of the mask, splitting it in to two, slowly and painfully. The hollow screamed in pain, dissipating, "Next up!" she yelled.

"That would be me," Kaze said, smirking, "Now, hollow, we have some business we have to attend to. Right?" she said, turning to the large advisary before her, "Kill, Shiro Oni!" she yelled, unsheathing her sword and throwing it up in the air. But when it landed in her hand again, it was no longer a sword, but a snow white axe. Everything was white, even the blade. She flash-stepped up to the hollow, smiled once at it, then drug the axe across it's face. It dissipated, also screaming in pain, "Ame? Would you finish the job, if you could be so kind?" she said politely.

Ame gave a close-eyed smile, "Of course, Kaze-nee!" she flash-stepped up to get right in front of the hollow's face. It swatted at her; she quickly dodged.

"Good luck, hollow!" Kaze yelled.

"Yeah! Ame's the flash-step _master!" _Mizu yelled.

"Now, now, hollow-san, I don't want to drag this out, so could you please just sit still, so I can purify you?" she smiled politely. Before the hollow had time to even _be _confused, she unsheathed her sword, and held it out in front of herself, dragging her hand across the blade; it didn't cut her, "Cleanse, Kuro Tenshi!" she yelled, the blade turning in to a scythe, the blade shaped like a moon, "Thank you for being cooperative, hollow-san." she said nicely, swinging the scythe to lob the hollow's head off, thus finishing the job. She returned to the ground, where the rest of the quartet was. The four girls' zanpakutos were still released, and they looked like a bunch of fighters, not high school girls.

"Oh, come on, put your hands in!" Mizu said, smiling, holding her hand out, flat. The other girls stacked their hands on top of Mizu's, smiling with her, "Zetsumei no Tsuki on three." she said. "One, two, three," the girls chanted, "Zetsumei no Tsuki!!" the quartet yelled.

**&&&**

Later that day, after school, the four girls walked to the gates of the school, talking about various subjects, such as school, boys, things to do on weekends, things like that. Regular teen girl talk. Until Ame's cell rang again, "Hmm." Ame hummed, taking the phone out of her bag again. She noticed that it was an actual call, "Hello?" she answered cheerfully.

"Come home quickly, Ame. Make sure Kaze is with you, and bring Mizu and Kasai too." her mom's voice said from the other end.

"Okay, mom. What's the deal?" she asked.

"Something important. Just hurry home." her mother said sternly.

"Yeah, okay, mom. Uh, be there in a few." she assured, snapping the phone shut, "Guys, that was mom. She wants us to come quick. Apparently, there's something important happening. We gotta be there quick," Ame said seriously, looking to her group of friends, "All of us." she added.

Within twenty minutes, they were at Kaze and Ame's house, "Mom, we're home." Kaze said, stepping into the house and sliding her black shoes off. The other three girls did the same.

"Good. You girls have an important job to do. You must be enrolled into a school in a small town named Karakura. There, you four will assist the substitute shinigami and his comrades there. Mizu and Kasai, I already okay-ed it with your parents, so you can go. Kaze, Ame, you must go. Kurosaki needs your help. You will be staying at an apartment building near one of his friends, Orihime Inoue. Clear?" Hana, their mother, said.

"Clear." all four of the girls answered at the same time.

"Kanno-san, why are we going there again? Does their branch of the Soul Society need help or something?" Mizu asked, tilting her head.

"Yes. They're afraid that Sousuke Aizen might have become to powerful. So they're keeping their eyes peeled, and their also calling in reinforcements. Reinforcements being you girls." Hana replied.

"Okay, so basically, we're extra foot soldiers," Kasai said, scowling, "Forget that, I'm not gonna travel however many miles it is just to get killed. No way." she added sourly.

"Oh, come on, sis. You know you love fighting just as much as I do," Mizu said, nudging her sister in the gut with her elbow, "Inside, you're ecstatic, I bet."

"Oh yeah, I'm so excited because I'm gonna get killed. Such a reason to be happy." Kasai replied, rolling her eyes.

"You're underestimating yourself, Kasai-chan. We all know you're the best fighter in our team. Just like Kaze's best at stealth, I'm best at speed, and Mizu's best at... well, torture," Ame said, chuckling at the last part, "You'll always be the best, no matter what. Even if you get defeated, you'll always be the best, because you're one of _us." _she continued, smiling earnestly.

"Yeah, well... Oh, fine, I guess you're right," Kasai said, grinning, "I'm really the best, aren't I?" she said conceitedly.

The quartet laughed and so did Hana, "Of course, Kasai. You are the _best _fighter in the _world."_Kaze said truthfully, giving Kasai a hug.

Kasai accepted the hug, which was rare for her, "Thanks, buddy. So, Karakura, huh? Sounds like a small town. I've never heard of it before." she said.

"Of course it's a small town. Karakura is somewhere near Tokyo, right, Okaa-san?" Ame said, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Yes. You'll be staying there for an alotted amount of time that has not yet been determined. Maybe until the Winter War is over, maybe a little after that. Somewhere around there." her mother replied, sitting down on their couch.

Mizu grinned, "Well then, we better get to packin'." she said.

"That's already been taken care of. The clothes you will be wearing and your school uniforms are already sitting at your apartment. All you girls have to do is fly over." Hana said.

"Oh... well, alright then," Mizu said, "When do we depart?"

"Tomorrow at noon, sharp." their mother replied.

The four teens smiled at each other, "And, I think you know what that means, ladies." Kaze said, smirking, "No school!" the quartet yelled together.

* * *

**_Well, that was sufficiently awkward. Nah, just kidding, I just never thought that the first chapter of a fanfic would be this long... it does kinda drag on. Oh well. Reviews are appreciated!! _**

**_--LightasLead101_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Oh my geesh! I'm back already! Gah, i don't even know who I'm talking to right now. Or even if anyone is reading it at all. Ahh, it's all so depressing. Oh well! Anyway, I thank my first reviewer, GreatStarOcean, for the very 1ST review!!! I loveth thou, and I give thy cupcakes. Vanilla with bright orange, spiky frosting. (I think you get the joke here) In any case, let's get on with it!!_**

**_Oh, and here are the translation notes for the first chapter:_**

**_Ame: Rain  
Kaze: Wind  
Kasai: Fire  
Mizu: Water  
Hikari Neko: Light Cat  
Yami Inu: Dark Dog  
Shiro Oni: White Demon  
Kuro Tenshi: Black Angel  
Zetsumei no Tsuki: Moon of Death_**

**_... and I think thats all! Enjoy the second chapter! (Oh, and all our favorite real characters are 16, so they can drive. I don't know if they're sixteen or not in the real series, I just think they are cuz of all the time that's passed. Oh well.)_**

* * *

All in all, the plane ride was sort of boring. The only one who didn't sleep the whole time was Ame, but her mentality is so childish, she was amazed by how high in the sky they were. They quickly got off the plane, meeting a car at the front doors, with a man holding up a sign with their four names on it, "Hello, sir," Ame called, "That's us!"

"Ame and Kaze Kanno and Kasai and Mizu Wakahara?" the man asked.

"Yes sir!" the four said.

"Okay. I've been instructed to drop you four off in Karakura town. Is that correct?" the man asked, tilting his head with a smile.

"Yes sir!" they repeated.

"Alright. Pile in then." the man said, opening the door for the four girls. They, as he instructed, piled in, looking like a bunch of sardines in the three-person backseat. The man drove for about ten minutes when they arrived in a charming little town, presumably Karakura. They shuffled out of the car slowly, their carry-on bags heavy with books, cell phones, iPods, and other small past times, "You girls have a good trip." the driver said politely.

"We will," Ame assured, smiling, also polite. Ame then turned to the town, frowning, "Guys, I don't think this is the place." she said.

"What makes you say that?" Kasai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you think someone with the name 'Ichigo' would hang out in a trendy town, not a charming one? I mean, really, he's got such a girly name, it's cool, so wouldn't you think he's more a city guy?" Ame said, turning toward her friends.

"You guys must be the back up." a voice said from behind Ame. She turned around to see a boy with spiky orange hair, wearing a t-shirt displaying a large black '96' with a red background coupled with brown cargo pants_. Wow. He's... cute_. Ame thought.

"Hello! You must be Ichigo?" Ame asked, tilting her head, smiling.

"Yeah, thats me." he said. Ichigo looked the four girls over. The one standing in front had curly brown hair, held in a cute ponytail. She wore a black shirt with 'cute' written across it in pink kanji, coupled with dark blue jeans. A girl with short, dark blue hair, almost navy, wore a collared, red and black striped shirt with light green cargo pants. A girl, next to the last, had short dirty blond hair and wore a black shirt with 'peace love and happiness' written across it in English, gold lettering with large, khaki shorts. The last had long black hair with one blue streak in the front, wearing a purple, long-sleeve shirt that was considerably low-cut, and light blue jeans.

The latter spoke, "Wow, Ichigo, I didn't know you were _this _cute. My name's Mizu Wakahara," she said, stepping closer to him, "How about we have a little alone time, just you and me? You'll like it, trust me." she said seductively.

"W-what?! No! I'm not interested!" the boy yelled, blushing furiously.

"Mizu-chan, don't hit on our comrade! Hello, my name's Ame Kanno. Nice to finally meet you, Ichi-chan!" she said, offering a close-eyed smile and a hand.

"Call me Ichigo," Ichigo said, holding out his hand and shaking hers, "Nice to meet you, too." he added.

"My name is Kaze Kanno, Ame's sister. Nice to meet you, Ichigo," Kaze said, holding out her hand and shaking his, "I hope we'll be a big help while we're here." she added.

"The name's Kasai Wakahara," Kasai said, grabbing Ichigo collar and tugging him to her face, "You listen and you listen good, boy. You even _think _about touching one of my friends, I will brutally murder you, find someway to bring you back to life, then murder you again, you got that?" she said, scowling at him.

Ichigo replied nervously, "U-uh, y-yeah, sure, don't worry. I-i'd never..." he trailed off, scared of the teenage girl gripping his collar.

"Good. Nice to meet you, then." she said, releasing his collar.

"N-nice to meet you too..." he said, confused_. Where would she get the impression that I would mess with one of her friends...? Or does she mean... She does mean that. Eh, none of 'em that good looking... Oh, who am I kidding? They're all pretty hot. Especially that Ame... Wait, what the hell am I thinking? Curse you, freakin' hormones_! Ichigo thought, shaking his head.

"Well, shall we go to our apartment?" Kaze suggested.

Ichigo was pulled from his thoughts, "Yeah, that's what I came here to do. I'm gonna drive you guys over to Inoue's place." Ichigo stepped aside and showed off a shiny black car, a 2009 European Honda Accord. (A/N: Look it up on Wikipedia. It's a pretty car. All I wonder is, where'd Ichigo get the money for a car like that? And it's European!)

"Wow! That's such a pretty car!" Ame gushed, running up to open one of the doors. She took a big whiff, _Ah. Still that 'new car' smell. Hmm_. she thought.

"Well, I guess we'd better head out." Ichigo said, climbing into the driver's seat and turning the car on. A gentle hum signaled it was running.

"Shotgun!" Ame yelled, hopping into the passenger's seat. Ichigo gave her a look of confusion. She replied with a sweet grin, "So, Ichi-chan, who, exactly, is Hime-chan?" she asked while the other three girls climbed in the backseat.

"You mean Orihime? She's pretty cool. She has these unbelievable powers that can heal, guard, and attack. She was a big help when we were in the Soul Society. We're just worried, now that the arrancar have come and they're really strong. We're worried that she might not be as much help." Ichigo said, his scowl turning into a soft frown.

"Tragic," the four girls said, all four frowning, "Well, I guess it's a good thing that we're being put near her. That way, if the arrancar attack, she's safe. In our hands." Kasai said, grinning in pure blood lust.

"Okay, Kasai, that's a scary grin." Kaze said, raising her eyebrow.

"Is that it," Mizu asked, pointing as Ichigo pulled into a parking lot. In the smack-dab middle of it, there was a tall building, going up maybe 10 stories, "It's hella tall." she added.

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe what I had to do in her old apartment..." Ichigo said, rolling his eyes.

Ame grinned, "Hollow trouble?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah... Wait, how'd you know that?" Ichigo asked, kind of yelling.

"Just... a hunch, you could say," she smiled, getting out of the car. She examined the building. It was tall, like Mizu said, but not as tall as Ame thought tall was. She toted her bag to the doors, opening one, "Come one, girls, guy! We don't have all day!" she yelled. The other three girls ran up to the door to greet the youngest member of the quartet. They greeted the woman at the reception desk, got their four keys, five actually; one for emergencies. They also ran to the elevator, Kaze pressing the button for the fourth floor. The elevator rose slowly, Kaze tapping her foot in impatience. They finally reached their room and opened the door.

The entrance led to a medium-sized den, decorated with a brown leather couch and a brown leather chair, both square shaped. A 32'' plasma-screen TV hung in front of the furniture, "Wow! The living room is so beautiful!" Mizu said, laying down on the couch, feeling how cushy it was.

"Let's go see our rooms!" Ame said, running down the hall. She came upon a door that read 'Ame's Room'. _Convenient. _she thought. She opened the door and saw that the room was pure white. It was pristine, decorated with black curtains, a black lamp, and assorted black pillows on the otherwise snow white bed. Sitting on the full-sized bed was the May issue of _Shonen Jump. _She smiled, _Mom remembered! _She sat down and flipped through it, finding her favorite manga, _One Piece. _She started reading.

Meanwhile, Kaze found her room. She opened the door and saw a full-sized dark purple bed with assorted electric blue pillows. She walked into the room, with lavender paint on the walls and brown hard-wood floors. She slipped her shoes off, a hobby of hers. She sat down on her bed and picked up the black book that was sitting on the bed. It was the novel _Death Note: Another Note The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases_. She cracked the book open and started reading.

Also at the same time, Kasai located her room. She slid open the Japanese-style door, and stepped in. In the middle of the room layed a futon, jet black, with a white pillow at the top of it with a forest green comforter. The floors, Kasai guessed, were made of hard bamboo, and she noticed that a rack of bamboo swords was against the wall in the back of the room. The only thing that wasn't traditionally Japanese in her room was the huge sound system to the left of her bed. She inserted a disc from the small stack, and an instrumental from the American film _Pirates of The Caribbean _started playing. She sat down on her bed, closing her eyes to listen.

Finally, Mizu's room. She stepped in and saw that the room was decorated in bright, neon colors. Her full-sized bed was bright orange with neon pink pillows. Her carpet was black, and felt good underneath her de-sandled feet. Her lamp was neon green and her dressers were pure white, decorated with neon paint splatters. Her sound system, neon green, had three CDs next to it, being _Comatose, _a Skillet album; _A Fever You Just Can't Sweat Out, _a Panic! At the Disco album, and _Goku-Tama Rock Cafe, _an An Cafe album. She plucked _Comatose_ from the stack, and inserted the CD in the stereo. _The Last Night_, a song on the album, blared on the system, and she bobbed her head to the rock music.

"Hey guys, you can't stay in your rooms all day!" Ichigo yelled from the den.

_Oh! I forgot Ichigo was here! _All four of them thought at the same time. One by one, the quartet exited the room, and met Ichigo in the living room.

"Listen, tomorrow, you're gonna meet all the people you'll be working with while you're here. Those include Kenpachi Zaraki, Shuuhei Hisagi, Byakuya Kuchiki, and myself. Until then, I suggest you get a good night's sleep, alright?" he said, giving a small smile.

Ame blushed at his smile, "'Kay!" she replied, waving at him as he exited the door.

The other three girls looked at her with raised eyebrows, "What's up with you?" the three asked.

"Okay, I know I'm not the only one who thought he was cute." Ame said, looking straight at Mizu.

Mizu grinned and shook her head, "That doesn't mean I like him. But you, Ame, clearly do like him." she said.

* * *

**_Oh Em Gee! Wow, Ame likes Ichigo already. I do work fast, alright. Anyway, I loved the fact that it was only my first chapter_** **_5 reviewers. Yay! See you guys next time! Reviews are appreciated!! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_OMG, I'm back! It's been a while, people, and man, am I ready to write! And now, I have my friend KiKi013 to help me write! Yay! And without further ado, let's get this thing going! (BTW, I'm sorry this took you so long... I've been getting caught up in other fanfics! Bad Light-chan! Bad!! *Hits myself over the head* Ow... Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of The Others!)_**

**_-- Liight-chan_**

* * *

The phone on Kaze's bedside table rang and vibrated, waking her. She picked the phone up and flipped it open; four arrows appeared on the screen, each the color veridian, "Arrancar..." she muttered to herself, getting up out of her bed. She sat up, stretching and yawning, only to get up and poke her head out of her bedroom door, "WAKE UP! ARRANCAR ARE IN TOWN!" she yelled, waking the other three girls.

Ame poked her head out of her door first, "Arrancar?" she asked brightly.

"Kaze, if I weren't so tired, I'd kill you." Kasai groaned, emerging from her room.

"Arrancar? Sounds fun." Mizu said with enthusiasm in her voice. She walked to the kitchen, which was, in stark contrast to Ame's room, jet black. Mizu opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of champagne, "Hey girls, why do you think this is here?" she asked, shaking it a bit.

"Party? And we need to get going." Kaze said, grabbing her soul candy from off of a coffee table in the living room. She tucked it in her pajama pants pocket and opened the door, "You guys ready?" she asked.

"Yup." Mizu, Kasai, and Ame all answered in unison. They quickly left the building, skipping the elevator to take the stairs, a much faster route. They ran out of the building, receiving a lot of weird looks from passers-by. Ame, confused by the weird looks, looked around at the four girls. She immediately noticed that all of the girls were still in their pajamas_. Oh_... she thought, smiling. Instantly, she didn't care. All four of the girls popped a soul candy in their mouths, their soul forms being ripped from their human bodies, "Okay, guys, there are four arrancar, two in downtown, one at Karakura High, and one at northern point of town. Ame and I will take the two downtown, Kasai will take the one by the school and Mizu will take the one at the northern point. Meet back at the apartment building once you've defeated them. Got it?" Kaze asked, her stern voice sort of scaring the other three.

"Got it." They answered, shunpo-ing to their respective battlefields. Ame reached hers first; she saw a female arrancar. She was skinny and had lavender-colored hair and blue eyes. The arrancar wore a revealing ensamble; it was made up of a white bikini top and a short skirt, knee-high boots completed the outfit, "Hey, Arrancar-chan, would you mind leaving town? I don't want to have to kill you, so please just leave!" she said in a cheery voice.

The woman turned to Ame, and sneered, "Leave? You're funny_, Shinigami-chan_. Listen, I didn't come here just to get shooed away by some puny girl. I came here under Aizen-sama's orders, to find a few girls. What's your name?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Ame Kanno, substitute shinigami from Okinawa, Japan! I'm 16, and-" but before Ame could finish her sentence, the arrancar drew her sword and drove Ame against a wall, holding her blade to Ame's throat, "What the-?" Ame stopped herself before she said anything bad, "Arrancar-chan, that wasn't very nice." she said, pouting.

The arrancar smirked, "Not here to be nice, Ame. I'm here to take you in." she said.

"Take me in where?" Ame asked, tilting her head. In reality, she knew exactly what the arrancar was talking about; she just wanted to get on her nerves a little, "Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere. Not without a fight." she said, frowning.

"A fight?" The arrancar asked. She snorted, then continued, "Okay, if it's a fight you want, than it's a fight you'll get!" the woman yelled, slashing at Ame.

Ame quickly drew her zanpakuto, blocking all of the wild strikes the girl was making, "So, your name? Or, do you have one at all?" she asked, shunpo-ing behind the woman and making a large gash in her back with her zanpakuto.

"Lirio Muerte. And you're Ame, so I guess we're on even ground." Lirio gasped, recouperating from the back strike.

"I guess... So, why exactly does Aizen want us in captivity? What are we to him?" Ame asked, dodging one of Lirio's strikes again.

"He thinks you're a threat to his plans, so he's going to keep you guys until the war is over, and he's taken control of everything." Lirio remarked, trying to hit Ame, but to no avail.

"Everything? That's hard to believe... Even America? Or just the whole World of the Living itself? Aizen's shooting pretty high, for being just one man." Ame said, frowning.

Lirio scowled, "Nothing is too big a challenge for Aizen-sama. Once he's done defeating you shinigami--"

"Okay, question. Aizen's a shinigami, too, right? So why would he want to defeat his own kind? I mean, really..." Ame said with the same frown. While this talking was going on, Lirio still tried to attack Ame, bu to no avail. Ame, with her amazing shunpo ability, was just too fast.

"You bitch! I'll just fight you in my resurrection form," Lirio yelled. This was when Ame finally noticed Lirio's mask fragment. They were some kind of ears... were they cat ears? No, more like some kind of kanine. Like, a wolf, or something. Yeah, a wolf! That was it! She then yelled what must have been the command, "Rip and Tear, Señora Lobo!" Which, annoyingly, kicked up dust and dirt in the air. Once the dust cloud cleared, you could no longer see Lirio's face. It was covered by a hollow mask, shaped like a wolf's face. Her outfit changed, too; her skirt changed into a bikini bottom and her feet had transformed into wolf-like claws.

"Ame! Get away from her!" Ame heard a familiar voice say. She saw a flash of black and orange before dust and dirt was again kicked up into the air, "Getsuga Tensho!" the voice yelled as black and red energy flew toward Lirio, engulfing her. Once everything cleared, there was no Lirio.

"Ichi-chan!" Ame said, smiling, "Thank you, but I really could have handled her by myself!" she continued cheerfully. She started running toward him until her body finally collided with his, sending them both to the ground. Once more dust and dirt cleared, Ame's head was positioned right on Ichigo's chest; meaning an akward moment. Well, for Ichigo anyway.

"Ame! Don't do that! That's embarrasing!" he yelled, shoving her off of his chest; he was blushing furiously.

Ame frowned, "What's wrong, Ichi-chan? Are you okay?" she asked, moving toward him again. She layed her hand on his forehead, her body a little too close for comfort, "Do you have a fever or something? Your face is really warm." she continued, furrowing her eyebrows.

Ichigo blushed madly again, "I'm fine!" he said, smacking her hand away.

She pouted, rubbing her hand tenderly, "That hurt, Ichigo!" she whined, frowning. _Is Ichi-chan mad at me? Maybe he doesn't like hugs. Well, _she beamed in her mind, _I'm just gonna have to change that!_

~Meanwhile~

Kasai reached her opponent next; he was a skinny man, with black hair that hung in his face, therefore, she couldn't see his eyes, "Hey, you. Get the hell outta Karakura. You're not wanted here." she growled, scowling.

He turned to her, his hair moving on his face to reveal big, purple eyes, "What do you mean, not wanted? I'm not here to be wanted, I'm here to capture one of four girls." he said in a sad voice.

"'One of four'? The hell do ya mean?" she asked.

"Aizen-sama told four of us to capture four of you. Are you one of them?" he asked, frowning.

"Depends. The name's Kasai Wakahara. That one on your list?" Kasai asked, scowling.

"Yeah, it is. I guess that means we ought to battle to determine what happens." he said, shrugging.

Kasai hummed, a mocking noise, "Whatever floats your boat." she smirked, drawing her sword, "Shine, Hikari Neko!"

~Meanwhile~~Again~

Kaze located hers third; her opponent was a heavy-set guy, with short, red hair and navy blue eyes_, I get woke up at 5:00 in the morning... for this guy? Seriously.... I should rethink my career choices_... she thought, sighing. She walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Apparently, the motion was so sudden, the arrancar jumped, almost knocking Kaze down, "What the hell, man? Jumpy much?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, it's just a cute, little shinigami! You scared me! Don't sneak up on me, it's not nice!" he said, playfully slapping her on the arm.

Kaze sighed again_, He has the mentality of... well, Ame. No offence, sis_. She thought, rubbing her eyes with her hand, "Okay, look. We can duke it out, or you can just leave. Easy way or hard. Your choice." she said, drawing her zanpakuto.

"Fight? Why would I want to do that? I'm just here, under Aizen-sama's orders, to capture one of four girls! I wouldn't want to fight a cute little girl like you! And even if you were one of the girls, I wouldn't fight you! Oh, and by the way, I'm Pueril Infantil! Pleased to meet you!" he said, holding out a large hand. Kaze sighed, putting her zanpakuto away.

But, after thinking for a second, Kaze blinked twice, and held out her hand, shaking his, "Pleased to meet you, too. I'm Kaze Kanno..." she said, scratching the back of her head with her free hand; she gave a nervous laugh.

"Kaze Kanno? Why, that's a beautiful-- Wait, that's the name of one of the four girls we're supposed to capture!" he said, offering a nervous laugh as well.

"Capture? Why?" she asked, letting go of his hand.

"Because Aizen-sama thinks of you girls as threats, so he wants you all in his possesion! He's great, isn't he?" Pueril said, sighing.

Kaze thought to herself_, So, he thinks of us as a threat, eh? Well, we'll just have to show him one, huh_? she chuckled at the thought, drawing her zanpakuto.

Suddenly, a wave of pink crashed over the two, sending them to the ground, "What the hell?" she yelled. Then, when the smoke cleared, a tall man with long, black hair stood over her.

"Let me handle this." the man said with a deep, royal-sounding voice_. Wow... That voice could send me to heaven_... she thought, smiling. While the tall man quickly defeated the large arrancar, she focused on how his shinigami robes complemented his body perfectly. How they were just loose enough that she could see a little chest, but tight enough that she could barely make out the outline of his chisled abs. Once he defeated the arrancar, he stood over her once again, extending an arm down to her, "Get up." he commanded.

_Wow... bossy, much? Though, by the looks of his robes, and the kenseikan in his hair, I'd guess he's a noble. Well, whether he's a noble or not, that doesn't take away from how good looking he is. Wait a second, that was my kill! That... that asshole_! she thought angrily, standing up by herself, "What the hell is up with you? You don't fight other people's fights, no matter how hopeless they are! You only help when they ask you to! Now--"

"Hold your tongue." he said, looking down at her sternly.

"Excuse me? You didn't just tell me to 'hold my tongue'! I'm not from your branch of the Soul Society, so you have no superiority over me, whatsoever! So back off, Captain of--" she stopped for a second, peeking around his back to find the kanji symbol for 'Six' on it, "--Sixth Squad." Kaze finished, scowling.

"I suggest you be quiet, or I'll make you regret talking to me like that." he said, his straight face never faltering.

"I _dare you_." Kaze hissed menacingly.

Before Kaze knew what was happening, the man had grabbed her neck, cutting off her air flow. But, when Kaze thought that he was actually going to choke her to death, his grip on her throat lessened and lessened until his hand was barely touching her neck.

Next thing she knew, he had bent down to kiss her. Kaze's eyes widened_, My... First kiss_... she trailed off in her head as his hand slid from her neck to her shoulder, lifting her up slightly so he could, somewhat, straighten his back, thus deepening the kiss.

Just as the kiss was getting interesting, and Kaze wrapped her right arm around his neck, she felt him frown into the kiss. Frown? _Is he mad? Am I really that bad at kissing? _she thought, as she was getting short of breath.

Kaze disconnected the kiss, breathing heavily, "Wha-... What the heh--- hell was that a--... about?" Kaze said, flustered; she was blushing furiously.

"Hm? Looks like Miss Courageous is a little flustered." he said, smiling the slightest of smirks.

"Well, it happened to be my first kiss, is all. I mean, but you kiss like a pro, so I wouldn't doubt if you were marri--..." Kaze noticed that Byakuya's face fell a little when she mentioned marriage, "Oh, uh, I'm sorry. Touchy subject, I guess." she muttered, turning away from him. She turned back, "So, your name? I'm Kaze Kanno." she asked, smiling weakly.

* * *

_**Sorry, guys! I had tyo cut it off there! We don't get to see what happens with Mizu and Kasai until next chapter!! I hope you liked all of what it is so far! Reviews are appreciated!!!**_

**_Sincerely, and with love, _**

**_Liight-chan_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Konnichiwa, minna-san! Liight-chan here, providing the next chapter for The Others!! Yay! I know, you guys hate me for my slow updates, but alas, I must continue this fanfic, because my friend Katie will hate me if I keep getting stuck with other fanfics! Well, without further ado, this is the... 4TH chapter of The Others!_**

**_--Liight-chan!! XD_**

* * *

Kasai groaned in exasperation as she watched a tall man torture, and eventually, kill the 'emo' arrancar that was her prey. This tigress wasn't happy. You _did not _steal Kasai's kill. She knew that Kaze and Ame felt the same way, and that's why they got along so well. On the other hand, Mizu thought that as long as the guy was cute, "saving" her was fine. Kasai's scowl deepened at this thought.

"Hey, you! That was _my _kill!" she yelled loudly, loud enough to reach the man in the sky above her.

He looked down at her with a crazy grin, and quickly came down to her level. Once he touched the ground, he towered over her, but she was, in no way, intimidated by the man, "_Says who?_" he asked menacingly.

Her eyebrows knitted themselves together as she looked him up and down. He wore a regular shihakusho under a captain's haori that was torn at the sleeves, and when she watched him earlier, she noticed the kanji symbol for '11' on the back_, 11th squad, huh? Just like me... _she thought to herself. He wore an eye patch that covered his right eye and his black hair was styled in 11, consecutive spikes with, what looked like, bells at the tips of each. She noticed the scar going across his face, as well, "Captain of 11th squad in the Okinawa branch of the Soul Society, Kasai Wakahara." she growled, looking defiantly up at him. Kasai grabbed the small band on her arm that displayed the kanji symbol for '11'.

He raised his eyebrow, and the grin still resided on his scarred face, "11th, eh? Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of 11th sqaud in the Tokyo branch of the Soul Society. Nice to meet ya." he said, holding out a large hand.

She rudely smacked the hand away, "Hell if I'm shakin' your hand! You took _my prey,_" she hissed out, a scowl on her young face, "You don't steal a tigress's prey, you _hyena_." the insult rolled off her tongue, acid dripping from her tone.

Kenpachi gave a sadistic laugh, "Haha, I like you, Kasai, you one interesting chick! And you know what? You don't _look _that bad, either." he said with the same sadistic grin, bending down so they could be face to face.

Kasai frowned embarrassingly, a blush gracing her cheeks, "Sh-shut up! You don't give me a compliment when I insult you! You throw one back, idiot!" she yelled, swiveling quickly to hide her blush.

Zaraki laughed again, "Oh come on, Kasai. What's say you and me have a little fun together," he proposed, smirking as he walked around her to peek at her blushing profile, "Whaddya say?"

Kasai blushed darker and swiveled again, landing a hard punch to his cheek, "Shut up, you pervert! Stay away from me!" she yelled, shunpo-ing off into the distance.

Kenpachi's hand reached up to touch his cheek, "Huh... Kasai... I hope we meet again." he grinned.

Just then, a pink-haired lieutenant popped out from behind his back, "Ken-chan! Who was that?" the small girl asked.

Kenpachi grinned, "The 'back-up', I assume."

* * *

Mizu looked around with darty eyes, trying to spot the arrancar she was looking for. And that was when she spotted him. His electric-blue hair was messy, but it was the _sexy _kind of messy, in her opinion. His blue eyes, which were slightly darker than his hair, were darting left and right. Probably searching for her as well.

"Well, well, well... Just the arrancar I was looking for." Mizu said in a slightly seductive voice.

He looked toward her, and grinned a maniacal smirk, "Well, if it isn't Mizu Wakahara," he grabbed her hand and brought her to his built chest, "Our favorite little traitor." he kissed her cheek.

"You flatter me, Grimmjow," she stated, "They still don't suspect a thing. Completely clueless. Apparently, I'm still innocent, boy-crazy Mizu." she finished, averting her eyes to the left, away from him. Mizu made a slightly solemn face.

Grimmjow picked up on this, and leaned his neck downward in order to get a better view of her, "Still feeling guilty?" he simply asked.

Mizu chuckled, as if astonished at him for suggesting such a thing, "What ever do you mean? I stopped feeling guilty the moment I made the deal with Aizen. Those bitches don't mean a _thing _to me. Not Kasai, not Kaze, not Ame... not one of 'em."

Grimmjow's a-little-less-than-concerned look on his face turned to his usual grin_, Mizu'll realize quicker than she wants to that she spoke too soon_. He cackled evilly in his head_, But I'll let her think she's not... For now_. he thought.

* * *

Ame gasped from her position, which happened to be behind the corner of a building, "spying" on Mizu and this blue-haired man, whoever he was, _Mizu-chan's... a traitor...? _she asked slowly in her head, tears welling up in her eyes. But before she gave herself away by sobbing too loudly, she escaped, to go find Kaze and Kasai. She covered her mouth to smother sobs, _I have to tell them immediately!! _she thought. Once she reached Kaze, she found that Kaze had already found Kasai, and they were both conversing with a man she had never seen before, and Ichigo.

Ame huffed loudly, bringing mouthfuls of air into her lungs and trying to choke down loud sobs, "Kasai-chan... Kaze-nee!! There's something... I have to tell you!!" she yelled, finally giving up and falling to the ground and letting her tears out full force.

Kaze was the first to react, kneeling beside her younger sister, "What is it, Ame? What happened?" she asked, a concerned look on her face. When she received heavy sniffing noises as a reply, she continued interrogating her sister, "Do you know where Mizu is?"

Ame's head snapped up from its bent position as Kasai walked over to kneel next to her as well, "Th-that's it! I have to tell you... something about Mizu!" she said between hiccups and sobs.

_Ame never calls Mizu that. She always says Mizu-chan. _Kasai and Kaze thought at the same time.

"What? What happened with Mizu? Is she okay?" Kaze asked.

"_NO!" _Ame yelled, cupping her face in her hands once again.

Kasai grabbed Ame shoulders ands shook her gently, "What happened with Mizu? Where is she?!" she yelled, shaking a little harder.

Ame stopped sobbing, and looking up at Kasai with a scowl and furrowed eyebrows. A facial expression of which Kasai had never seen on Ame's face, "That wretched Mizu... She's a _traitor!" _She started, and when met with silence, continued, "She's been fooling us this whole time! I heard her! She was talking with this arrancar... And hugging him! She..." Ame trailed off, rage taking over. Her right hand instinctively to cover her right eye_, Dammit, not now_! she cursed in her head.

Kaze stuttered out a reply, "Uh... A-Ame, I... d-don't th-think I follow..."

Ame looked up at Kaze, forgeting to cover up the black seeping into her right eye, "Don't you get it, Kaze?! She's in cahoots with Aizen! She said she made a deal with him! And that we meant nothing to h-" but Ame was soon cut off as Kasai struck her across her face with an open hand. Ame's eyes widened, "Kasai-chan..."

"How _dare _you say that about Mizu?!" Kasai yelled, her dirty-blond hair hanging in her face. Her fists were balled up tightly, and she was trembling in what Ame guessed was anger, "She has been there for us in our times of greatest need! I bet she's even saved _your life _a few times... And _this _is how you repay her?! By accusing her of being a traitor?!" she finished, glaring at the younger girl.

Ame ground her teeth together, "I'm not accusing, I'm stating!" she countered, getting up to shout at Kasai face-to-face.

Kasai promptly punched Ame's cheek as hard as she could, only knocking her down on her butt, "I can't believe you..." she murmured, turning away from Ame, "Mizu would never do this kind of thing to you." Kasai stated, shunpo-ing away to who knows where.

Ame's eyebrow's furrowed as she bit her tongue, keeping herself from saying something stupid, _Why doesn't she believe me...? _she asked herself. She then turned to her older sister, who had averted her eyes from the fight going on between her friend and sister, "I suppose you don't believe me either." she said, not expecting a reply. She got up from her position, wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. She started to walk away from Kaze and the two men.

"I... do, but..." Kaze started.

"It's pretty... unbelievable, huh? You think that someone is your friend, and you can _trust _them... Only God knows how long this has been going on... Before we even heard about Aizen? Afterwords...?"

Kaze interrupted Ame's thoughts, "It couldn't have been afterwords, because she wasn't out of our sight the whole time... Would it make sense if it was last night?" Kaze asked no one in particular.

Ame answered, "No... even if she snuck out, someone would have heard her. And earlier, she said that 'Ever since I made that deal with Aizen'... That implied it was made a long time ago... Hell, it could have been while we were at school one day!! I don't know!" she threw her arms in the air in frustration.

Ichigo and Byakuya stared at the two girls throwing out suggestions, then the orange-haired teen intervened, "Hey, Kaze, Ame; when the deal was made doesn't matter. What matters now is that we make sure we catch Mizu. That's our only hope for now." he stated, furrowing his brow.

Ame just looked at him for a second, then sighed, "As much as I don't wanna be near her, Ichi-chan's right. We have to find her." Kaze nodded in agreement.

"Have to find who?" asked a familiar voice. The whole group turned to where the voice came from. There stood a girl, about 5'7'', black hair with one blue streak, and bright brown eyes. She wore a shihakusho and a smile, acting as if nothing was wrong.

_Mizu...! _Kaze and Ame thought.

_

* * *

_

**Okay, guys, seriously? I'm sorry for cutting it off there. But you guys enjoyed the meat of the chap, didn't you? You did... right? Please tell me you did. Anyway, I gotta get going. Reviews are appreciated!!**

**--Liight-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

_**OH EM GEE. I'M BACK. Then again, I just updated recently. I hate it when I don't update fast enough. I know that long-time readers get pissed when I do that, so, in turn, I get pissed too. Anyway, I guess I should give you guys the 5th chapter. Oh, and another thing, this fanfiction, if it turns out the way I want it to, won't be 20 and 30 chaps long... at most, I think it will be 10... maybe. I don't know. Just lettin' you guys know. Anyway, enjoy. **_

**_--Liight-chan_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Last Time..._**

_"Have to find who?" asked a familiar voice. The whole group turned to where the voice came from. There stood a girl, about 5'7'', black hair with one blue streak, and bright brown eyes. She wore a shihakusho and a smile, acting as if nothing was wrong._

_Mizu...! Kaze and Ame thought._

_&&&_

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." Byakuya quietly muttered.

Ame's eyebrows furrowed, and she scowled deeply, "Or in this case_, she_." she hissed out.

Mizu looked at the younger girl with faux-confusion, "What's wrong, Ame?" she asked innocently.

Ame growled, her fists clenched at her sides, _"Grr_, Mizu, you know _damn well _what's wrong!"

Kaze looked at Ame, narrowing her eyes sternly. Ame glared at her sister for a moment, then sighed, muttering 'Fine...' Kaze then turned to Mizu, "Mizu, there are some... questions we have to ask you." she stated, walking a few paces closer to Mizu. At this time, Kaze was about 5 feet away from her.

The corner of Mizu's mouth twitched, just enough so Kaze could notice it, but she then plastered a fake smile on her face, "Okay, sure, you can ask me anything!"

Kaze's eyes narrowed, "Are you in association with Sousuke Aizen, or any of the arrancar he commands?" she asked, as if it were an everyday question, such as asking how old Mizu was.

Of course, Mizu did not react the way she should have. Instead, she scowled, and lashed out at Kaze, "What, do you think I'm a _traitor_, or something?! I bet Ame told you that, didn't she?! In fact, I saw _her _with an arrancar, and she just couldn't keep her hands off him! They practically had _sex_ right there!!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the younger girl.

Ame's eyebrows furrowed, "What...?" she asked, then frowned, her expression slightly softening, "I understand what you're trying to do, Mizu. You're trying to make it a 'My word against hers' situation, aren't you? Well, that's fine," Ame gave a small smile, then cheerfully exclaimed, "I know that if they're my true friends, they'll believe me! So," she continued, "I don't care if it's that way. They believe who they believe; I can't change that!" she finished, giving one of her classic close-eyed smiles.

Mizu scowled, unsheathing her zanpakuto, "I've always hated that smile of yours, Ame!" She jumped, then came down fast, aiming at Ame. Ame quickly reacted, taking her sword out and taking the impact in it's full. She grunted slightly at the pressure. Mizu grinned insanely, "Obliterate, Yami Inu!" Mizu called out.

Ame ground her teeth and jumped back, "Cleanse, Kuro Tenshi!" she yelled, her blade turning into a jet black scythe, "Mizu, if you want a fight, I'll give you one, but... Don't force me to do this now." the brunette said, her voice breaking at the end.

"Oh," Mizu said, grinning, "Are you feeling bad? Sad that little, ol' Mizu _betrayed _you? Well, get over it, 'cause I betrayed you _losers _a long time ago. Only Aizen has the _power _I'm interested in!" she exclaimed, twirling her staff a bit before trying to stab Ame with it. Ame quickly flash-stepped out of the way, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You'll never catch me, Mizu," Ame simply stated, "Remember? I'm _the master _of flash-step." she finished, narrowing her brows and flash-stepping behind her, making a small gash with the back of her scythe. Even if Mizu was now an enemy, she didn't want to hurt her. Not yet.

Mizu ground her teeth together, "What's wrong, Ame?! Not gonna kill me? But I'm a _traitor_, remember?" she taunted, knowing it would get to the younger girl.

Ame lost her focus for just long enough that Mizu could flash-step in front of her and stab her cross-shaped blade into Ame's stomach. Ame's eyes widened, and she grabbed the part of the staff just below the blade, watching blood leak out of the wound. She coughed once, blood splattering on her hand, "M-Mi..." she started, her breath hitching in her throat, "Mizu..." she whispered, just loud enough for Mizu to hear. As Mizu chuckled evilly, Ame looked up at her, her expression weak, "Mizu... I... I forgive you..." she said, her voice scratchy. As blood leaked out of the corner of her mouth, Ame gripped the staff harder, only to rip the blade out of her stomach. Ame coughed once more, only to fall to the ground with a hard _thud. _

"Ame!" Kaze and Ichigo yelled at the same time. Kaze ran to her younger sister, again kneeling beside her, "Ame? Ame, answer me!" she yelled, tears streaming from her eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked up at Mizu, blackness invading her left eye, "Mizu, you'll die for this! If I have to take your life with my own hands, I will!"

"That goes double for me." Ichigo said, scowling his classic scowl.

"Whatever, Kaze. I'm not so sure you and your... _friends _are capable of _defeating_, much less _killing _me," Mizu stated in a cocky tone of voice. A man, or arrancar, the rest of the group presumed, with blue hair appeared behind Mizu, grabbing her around her waist, "Check ya later." she finished, smirking as the man opened up a grey rift, and both stepped in.

Once the rift closed, Kaze looked back down at Ame, who was laying silently and still on the asphault. She sighed and leaned down, putting her ear against Ame's chest, "She's still alive, at least. We need to get her some place safe." she stated, looking at the two men before her.

Ichigo leaned down and picked Ame up, "Let's go to your apartment. I'm sure Kasai's there. We can explain things to her." Kaze nodded in agreement. The three started flash-stepping, and in moments, they were back at the girls' apartment. Kaze opened the door roughly, surprising Kasai in the process.

Kaze cleared her throat, and started speaking sternly, "Kasai, listen up, 'cause I'm only gonna explain this once. Mizu-"

"I saw it." Kasai interrupted.

Kaze stopped herself and looked at the girl sitting on the brown couch, "Wha?"

"I saw everything, so you don't have to explain anything." Kasai explained, looking at her shoes.

Kaze's eyes widened. She then scowled and grabbed Kasai's collar, "Then why the _fuck _didn't you help?! Ame could've died!!" she yelled at Kasai.

"I didn't see _everything! _I left halfway through. Just long enough to hear all I needed to." Kasai answered, shoving Kaze's arms away.

Ichigo piped in, "Hello?! Dying girl?!"

"Oh!" Kaze gasped, leading Ichigo to Ame's room. He set her down on the way-too-comfy bed, frowning.

"She's gonna be okay, right?" he asked, looking up at the older sister solemnly.

Kaze turned to Ichigo, then smiled knowingly, "Of course. She'll be just fine. Oh, and one question: Where's the Hisagi and Zaraki guys? Weren't they supposed to come?"

Ichigo raised his eyebrow as Kasai entered the room, "As far as I know, Kenpachi's here. As for Hisagi, they said he had some last-minute business." he answered.

"Kenpachi?" Kasai asked darkly, "Kenpachi... Zaraki?"

Ichigo looked at Kasai with confusion, "Have you already met him?" he asked simply.

Kasai rolled her eyes, "I wish I hadn't."

Suddenly, Ame's window shattered, and a large man appeared in her room, and pink-haired little girl on his shoulder, "I sneezed earlier. I figured someone was talking about me."

Kasai's eyes widened as she pointed at the man, "I-It's you!! Why the hell did you crash through the window?!" she yelled.

Kenpachi smirked, "I thought it would be dramatic and cool."

Kaze stood up, scowling, "Coming through the front door is cool! And when you do that, none of us have to pay any unnecessary bills!!" she yelled, getting in Kanpachi's face.

"Well, _excuse _me... Wanted to look cool for my woman." he stated, grinning at Kasai.

Kasai scowled as the rest of the group stared at her incredulously, "No way in _hell_." She stated, leaving the room.

Ichigo looked back down at Ame as she stirred in her bed. "She's waking up!" he said.

Shining green orbs popped out as Ame woke. But, her eyes were different. Instead of white around the pupil, it was now black_. A hollow...? _Ichigo thought to himself, his eyes widening. As a matter of fact, she looked a little paler than usual, too.

"**Why, hello Ichi-chan." **Ame's distorted voice said. But instead of being more high-pitched, it was more womanly.

* * *

**_Alright you guys, that's enough for one chapter. Next chapter, we'll find out what happened with Ame, and how Ichigo's going to deal with it!! Reviews are much appreciated!!!_**

**_--Liight-chan_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I'm back again, homey! And now, KiKi013 is here AGAIN!! I love her, she's awesome!! Anyway, I don't have much to comment about. But I do have to say something I haven't put on any of the other chapters... I DON'T OWN BLEACH!!! (though sometimes i wish i did...)(sshhh)_**

**_--Liight-chan_**

**_

* * *

_**Ichigo looked at the sight before him in disbelief. Ame... had a _hollow_?! Narrowed dark eyes stared at his auburn-colored orbs. **"Are you going to answer, Ichi-chan?" **A distorted voice coming from Ame's mouth asked.

"What the heck are you?! What did you do with Ame?!" he yelled.

She smirked. **"I think you know what I am. And I didn't do anything. Ame needed some time to recover, so she entrusted me with her body. You know, if _your _hollow wasn't a total idiot while in your body, you might trust him a little more."**

Ichigo strangely found himself... slightly offended by this. "Stop lying! What'd you do to Ame?!" he asked once again.

Kaze piped in. "Well, Ame's hollow can get a little..." she paused, tapping her chin in thought. "Up-close and personal? So... I'm gonna excuse us two... Come on, Kenpachi!" she urged, pulling him out of the room.

Ichigo protested loudly, "What do you mean by that?! Hey! I'm talking to you!!"

'Ame' rolled her eyes and grabbed Ichigo's hand, pulling him to a sitting position on the bed. **"I thought she'd never leave. So, where we we?" **she asked, pinning him down on the large bed.

Ichigo blushed madly. "G-Get off me!" he yelled. As much as he tried to get her off him, her grip on the sheets below him was vice-like.

**"I don't think so, Ichi. I'm gonna have some fun with you... You should thank Kaze for letting me later!" **The hollow said as she slid her right index-finger down the contour of his abdomen.

&&&

As Kaze and Kenpachi exited Ame's room, Kasai exited hers as well. Kasai raised her eyebrow. "What are you two doing?"

"Well, Ame's hollow came out, and Ichigo was in there, so..." Kaze explained. She scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

Kasai held her hand up. "No need to explain any further." she stated. They walked into the living room where Byakuya was waiting on the couch.

"Byakuya, you could've said something," Kaze said. She sat down next to him. "Like, you were lonely or something."

"I wasn't. Therefore, there was no need." he simply said. A little _too _coldly...

Kaze huffed. "_Well, _you don't have to be so _rude _about it." She turned away from him. She crossed her arms in frustration as a familiar voice let out a shriek.

"Ichigo?" Kaze asked herself more than anyone.

Kasai snorted, and chuckled softly. "Looks like 'Ema' got a little _too _close."

Kaze laughed lightly, then appeared guilty. "Shouldn't we go help? I mean, 'Ema' might rape him or something." she stated, raising her eyebrow at Kasai.

Kaze frowned, then shrugged. "I guess." she said shortly.

Kaze lead Kasai back to Ame's room, opening the room roughly. "'Ema', get away from Ichigo!" Kaze yelled sternly. Then the sight before her registered in her mind. 'Ema' was on top of Ichigo, trailing butterfly kisses down his chest, which was now bare due to 'Ema' opening the top to his shihakusho; Ichigo, needless to say, was blushing madly.

'Ema' looked up with a pout on her girlish features. **"Do I have to?" **she asked innocently.

Kaze's eyebrow twitched. "Yes, you perverted hollow! Now get off him!" she yelled. 'Ema' frowned and got off Ichigo, leaving him breathing heavily. Ichigo then muttered a 'thank you'. Kaze smiled a little. "No prob..." she chuckled a little. "Ichi-chan."

Ichigo blushed uncontrollably as Kasai and Kaze laughed loudly. "H-Hey! That's not funny!" he yelled, trying to hide his blush.

A finger tapped Ichigo on his shoulder twice, and he swiveled to see Ame, the color returning to her skin. "What's not funny?" she asked in her regular voice.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "You're Ame, right?" he asked with uncertainty.

Ame looked at him with cute confusion. "Yeah...?"

Ichigo sighed in exasperation and relief. "Okay!"

Kasai scowled as she stated loudly. "Alright, you guys, back to business! How are we gonna get Mizu?" she finished asking, looking around the room with a questioning look. "You know what, let's discuss this with Kenpachi and Byakuya. Maybe they'll have some ideas." she stated, moving from that room to the living room, the rest of the group nodding and following.

Kaze looked at Kasai with concern. "Kasai, don't you want to give it a little time? I mean, I don't think you could be able to handle the shock of seeing her again." she stated in a soft tone.

Kasai scowled at Kaze. "Kaze, I don't care if I can't handle it. I'll push my body through the puke, bile, nervousness, sweat, blood, and tears to make Mizu pay. Pay for what she did to Ame, and for what she did to all of us." she answered with spite.

Ame sighed, then smiled brightly. "Kaze-nee, I think you're just wasting your breath trying to talk Kasai-chan out of this. You know how stubborn Kasai-chan is!" she exclaimed in her regular happy, innocent tone. She expression then turned to that of dizziness.

Ichigo gave Ame a look. "Ame, do you need some help? You look a little... worn out-" Ichigo was interrupted as Ame collapsed to the floor with a 'thud'. "Ame!" Ichigo fell to his knees, gathering her up in his arms and setting her on the couch.

Kaze rushed over to Ame's side. "Can you get in touch with Orihime-san?" she asked Ichigo.

Uh, sure, just give me a second." Ichigo opened the front door and rushed down the hallway, not bothering to shut the door behind him.

Kaze held Ame's hand tightly. "Hang on, Ame. You can do it." she assured, not really feeling assured herself.

Tears sprung to the corners of Ame's eyes. "Kaze-nee... it hurts... where'd Ichi-chan go?" she asked in a pained voice.

Kaze laughed lightly, "He went to go get Orihime-san so she could heal you." she informed Ame, who just smiled.

"Ichi-chan barely knows me... Yet, he worries about me... so much..." Ame grinned brightly, yet weakly.

_Ame, that's because_- Ichigo quickly interrupted Kaze's thoughts as he came through the door. "Inoue's gone!" he exclaimed loudly.

Kaze's eyebrows furrowed softly. "Maybe she's out?" she asked.

"No, no, Toshiro and Rangiku both can't find Inoue at all! They think she's been kidnapped..." Ichigo trailed off, as if pondering this possibility.

Ame struggled to get up, turning toward Ichigo. "The arrancar... they took Hime-chan..."

Ichigo looked surprised. "How... did you know that, Ame?" he asked cautiously.

"Last night when I went to bed, I felt out everybody's reiatsu. Other than Kaze-nee, Kasai-chan, and Mizu, I felt seven reiatsus. Ichi-chan's, a Quincy's, two humans, one presumably being Hime-chan's, and two other shinigami, who I guess are Shiro-chan and Ran-chan. And then, I felt an arrancar. A strong one, at that. Both Hime-chan's and the arrancar's reiatsu disappeared at the same time."

"So..." Kaze finished for Ame, "It would only make sense that the arrancar kidnapped Orihime-san." she frowned deeply. She then spread her hands out over Ame's wound, spreading her fingers as well. A green reiatsu floated around Ame's stomach as her blood and the wound started dissapating into the air.

Byakuya spoke up. "You know how to heal with reiatsu?" he asked shortly.

Kaze smiled softly. "Yeah... When I joined the Okinawa branch of the S.S., I started out as the 3rd seat of the 4th squad. Then, a few years later, Central 39 promoted me to Captain of 6th." she explained as she finished healing Ame's wound.

"Central 39? I thought it was Central 46." Kenpachi stated, furrowing his non-existant eyebrows.

"Every branch of the S.S. has a different number of Central members. Usually, it's by the number of volunteers. Kyoto's branch only has a Central 5." Kaze said, feeling a little intelligent. Then again, she was the smart one of the group. She then ran her fingers through her navy-blue hair, a troubled expression coming onto her face. The hand she ran though her hand stopped at the top of her head, then balled up into a fist.

Ame searched Kaze's expression for a reason. "Kaze-nee, you only do that when you figure something out. What is it?" she asked, concerned.

Kasai furrowed her eyebrows. "Is something wrong? What'd you figure out?" she demanded.

Kaze looked up at Byakuya only. "I just realized... ever since Mizu betrayed us, Aizen not only has the inside scoop of the Tokyo branch of the S.S., he also has the inside scoop of the Okinawa branch... We're in pretty deep shiz, if you get me." she finished, fitting as many English phrases into two sentences as she could.

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly, but only a fraction of a centimeter, so Kaze could barely notice it. Kasai scowled. "Kaze, we gotta talk to Captain Kamiya." she said.

Kaze nodded in agreement, and crossed the room to a desk in the corner of the living room. A small, about 14'' laptop sat on the top of the glass desk, closed. She opened it, and the screen flashed white, then a man, dressed in Captain-Shinigami garb popped up. He was about average height for an adult male, with black hair that was about chin length, exept for his bangs. His eyes were ocean blue and tired. "Captain Kanno." he said shortly as Ame stood beside Kaze with a grin on her face.

"Hi, Otou-sama!" Ame exclaimed cheerfully.

Ichigo gasped then crossed the room to right beside Ame. "But... your last name is Kanno, and his last name is Kamiya...! How can he be your dad?!" he asked incredulously.

"Oh, that's easy! When Otou-sama and Okaa-san got divorced, Okaa-san changed our last names to her maiden name! Simple!" she said with her usual smile. Ichigo blushed slightly at this.

"Who is this extremely disrespectful young man?" Kamiya asked with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

Kaze smiled and chuckled lightly. "His name is Ichigo Kurosaki. He's the substitute shinigami you sent us here to help." she answered.

Kamiya's left eyebrow twitched, then his expression went back to normal. "I see. Well, Captain Kanno, you must have contacted me for a reason. What is it? Where is Captain Mizu Wakahara?"

Kaze's grin turned into a frown. She sighed. "That's exactly what we contacted you about. C-... Captain Mizu Wakahara has betrayed not only the Okinawa branch of the Soul Society, but the Tokyo branch, too. We have found out that she is in league with Sousuke Aizen and the arrancar he commands." she finished solemnly.

Makiya sighed in exasperation. "Thats unfortunate. Captain Mizu Wakahara was a strong, valuable fighter." The captain seemed to think for a moment before speaking again. "Captain Kanno, Captain Kasai Wakahara, and substitute shinigami Ame Kanno, I'm giving you three the order to take former Captain Mizu Wakahara down." he commanded, his face stern. Byakuya, after crossing the room and standing in front of the computer as well, saw where Kaze got her stern look from.

Kasai grinned sadistically. "Any specifics on how to take her down?" she asked.

Kamiya's expression never faltered. "Kill her. At all costs." he deadpanned.

"Yes, sir." Kaze said, nodding once.

"And Kaze?" Kamiya asked.

Kasai chuckled. "Uh-oh. Captain Kamiya only calls her that in 'Dad-Mode'."

Kamiya's straight face turned into a scowl. "What are all of those men doing in your apartment?"

Kaze blushed a soft red. "D-Dad! They're just helping us with our mission!" Kaze pulled Byakuya and Kenpachi over to the screen. "The taller one if Captain of 11th Squad, Kenpachi Zaraki, and the hot-... I-... I mean, noble-looking one is Captain of 6th Squad, Byakuya Kuchiki, sir..." By the time she was done, Kaze was panting and blushing darkly.

Kamiya looked doubtful for a second, then spoke. "Captain Kuchiki, Captain Zaraki, and substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki," he started. They all looked at the screen and Byakuya uttered a 'yes?'. Kamiya scowled at the three. "If I find out you tried anything funny with any of those three, innocent girls, you'll never work in or with the Soul Society again. Am I understood, as the Captain of the 1st Squad, Kazuhito Kamiya of the Okinawa branch?"

"Fully." Byakuya answered shortly, walking away.

Kenpachi laughed heartily, then said, "Sure, whatever!" And walked away as well.

Ichigo was frozen in fear. "Uh, yeah, no problem..." he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Kamiya nodded. "Good. Girls, complete that order as soon as you can."

Ame saluted and smiled cutely. "Oui!"

Kamiya flashed a small, rare smile before the screen went blank. Ame turned to the rest of the group. "Otou-sama's great, isn't he?" she asked sweetly.

Ichigo sat down on the couch, cradling his head in his hands. "Yeah. He's awesome."

* * *

**_Wow, dat was a long chapter. But I felt like I owned it to you guys, after not updating for a while. Anyway, I hope you liked it!! Reviews are appreciated!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_"New chapter... I really should start updating faster."_**

_**-- Liight-chan**_

* * *

Later that same day, Kenpachi and Byakuya went over to Orihime's apartment to tell Captain Yamamoto the same information they had relayed to Captain Kamiya. Afterwords, they devised a plan to invade Hueco Mundo to get Orihime back and to seek revenge on Mizu.

"I say we just go to Hueco Mundo, get Orihime, kill Mizu, and kill everyone that gets in our way. Including the Aizen guy." Kasai said, sitting beside Kenpachi on the couch. He nodded in agreement.

"Sound good t' me."

Kaze sighed in defeat. "As much as I don't want to admit it, that sounds better than most of the things I was thinking of. Does anybody have any complaints?" she asked as she looked around the room. Nobody said anything.

"Great! Now, I say we train for... two weeks?" Ame asked, looking at Kaze.

"That sounds accurate. It only takes three days for Umezo-san to open the Garganta, so-" Kaze was interrupted by Ichigo.

"Wait, who's Umezo?" he asked with furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ume-kun is the coolest! Even though he was exiled from the Soul Society, he can do all kinds of stuff! He can open the gates to the Soul Society, he can open up a Garganta to Hueco Mundo, stuff like that! Not to mention he's so hot!" Ame gushed, smiling cutely.

Ichigo found himself getting angry at Ame's statements. "Tch. He just sounds like Urahara."

Kaze laughed knowingly. "Well, Ichigo, it's not as if Ame is lying. Umezo-san is pretty amazing."

Kasai nodded. "Yeah. Umezo is pretty awesome."

"'Che." Kenpachi scowled, averting his eyes away from Kasai.

"And the good news is, he doesn't live that far away from here. About... 20 minutes away, actually." Kaze said, smiling.

"Via?" Ichigo asked.

"Shun-po." Kaze smirked.

"So, it's like a ten-minute drive."

Kaze laughed lightly. "Nope. More like a 45-minute drive. When you have a flash-step master like Ame, you always get there faster."

Ichigo had trouble believing this for some reason, but didn't make it known. "Are we gonna go today?" he asked.

Kaze tapped her chin in thought. "I guess we could. Just to let him know we want it done... Though, I think you and Kenpachi won't be too happy when you meet him." she stated, obviously still in deep thought.

Kenpachi gave Kaze a questioning look. "Why's that?" he asked.

Kaze smirked evilly. "Heh heh. You'll find out."

**Chapter&7&!!**

Twenty minutes later, as Kaze said, they arrived at a small house a little bit outside of Karakura. Ame skipped to the door, smiling happily. Kasai and Kaze followed behind her, smiles on their faces as well. The three knocked on the door at the same time.

A man, about Byakuya's height, answered the door. His red hair hung in this face over his left eye and his right, visible eye was emerald green and shining with happiness. He wore a loose-fitting black shirt and black skinny jeans. "Hello, girls!! What brings you to my charming little shop today?" he said brightly.

Ame smiled wider, if that was even possible. "We need to ask you for a huge favor, Ume-kun!"

Umezo smiled, putting his arm around Ame. "Well, nothing is too much trouble for my favorite girls! Come in, come in! You guys can come in, too!" he said happily, walking into his shop with the three girls following. The three men grudgingly walked in as well.

They then arrived in the back of the shop in a small room, barely large enough to contain the seven people. "So, Ame-tan, Kaze-chan, Kasai-chan, what is it you want done?" Umezo asked in his bright tone.

Kaze smiled politely, then frowned. "Well, first we have some bad news. Sousuke Aizen; you know about him, right?"

Umezo frowned slightly. "Yes. What about him?"

"Mizu...," Kaze hesitated, not wanting to admit the horrible fact to herself, much less anyone else, "She's joined him. She has betrayed the Okinawa and Tokyo branches of the Soul Society." Kaze continued with slight traces of spite.

Umezo's eyes narrowed. "Well, I can't help you with that, girls. Is there anything else?" he tilted his head with a sad smile.

Kasai answered in an angry tone. "Open up a Gargantua to Hueco Mundo! So we can rescue Orihime, kill Mizu, and stop and/or kill that Aizen guy!" she yelled. She breathed heavily after her sudden outburst, and Kaze put a hand on Kasai's shoulder, signaling for Kasai to calm down and let her do the talking.

Kaze sighed with a weak smile. "It's basically what she said. We would like you to please open up a Gargantua for us." she finished, sighing heavily.

Umezo grinned slyly. "Alright. I'll get right on that! Now, how long do you girls (and guys) need to train and whatnot?" he tilted his head in cute curiosity. Kaze, Kasai, and Ame were all excited at the acceptance of their offer, but Kenpachi and Ichigo were all about ready to cut Umezo's head off.

Kaze smiled as relief flooded her body at the thought that they might be able to rescue Orihime and... exact revenge on Mizu. "Ame figured about two weeks." she said in a relieved tone, and she heard chuckling from behind her. Kaze turned around to see Kenpachi snickering to himself. "What's so funny, big guy?" she asked, raising her eyebrow dangerously.

Kenpachi tried to stop himself from laughing, but he just couldn't. "You're gonna... listen to _her_... for _war _instructions?!" he said between chuckles.

Ame turned to Kenpachi and pouted. "Ken-chan, just because I act cute and air headed doesn't mean I'm actually stupid." she explained in the most serious tone she could muster. However, she quickly gave up and offered him a close-eyed smile.

"Che." Kenpachi just as soon blew her off and returned to sitting contentedly behind Kasai.

"Well, putting that aside, the Gargantua will be ready for round-trip in about two weeks! Anything else?" Umezo asked cheerfully.

Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads, except Ame. She seemed to think for a second, then perk up, holding her finger up pointedly. "Koriaki!" she said happily.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow and looked over at Ame. "Koriaki?"

Kaze stayed silent for a few moments, then laughed. "Koriaki! Haha, yeah! Let's bring Koriaki along!" she said between fits of laughter.

Umezo grinned. "Alright, I'll get in contact with him." he said, getting up from his sitting position. "Well, girls, I'll get right on with that Gargantua and get in contact with Kori-san. Have a good day, and prepare yourselves well. Aizen isn't, in any sense of the word, weak. Don't underestimate him or his arrancar."

Kaze smiled thankfully. "We'll be sure to remember that. Thank you, Umezo-san."

Umezo smiled a close-eyed grin. "It's a pleasure, Kaze-chan. Now, run along; you have a lot of training to do." He made a shooing motion as the rest of the group stood and exited the room, and soon after, the small building.

Kaze, Kasai, and Ame walked ahead of the men of the group. "Won't it be great that Koriaki is coming?" Kaze smiled to the other girls.

"Yep; Koriaki's a great person just like he's a great fighter. He'll definately be a great addition to the team." Kasai agreed, a small grin on her face.

"It'll also be cool, 'cause he'll get to meet Bya-chan, Ken-chan, and Ichi-chan!" Ame exclaimed brightly, smiling wide. Kaze and Kasai look at her, taking in what she said.

The both laughed nervously and Kasai replied. "Oh, yeah... That'll be great! Don't you think, Kasai?" she asked, a nervous smile on her face.

"Yeah, it'll be awesome!" Kasai ground her answer out between her teeth, a forced smile on her face.

Of course, the afore-mentioned men had no idea who this 'Koriaki' person was, or what he meant to the three girls. Was he like an idol to them? A heartthrob they were all in love with? Then what did that make them? Replacements? Substitutes? The last two angered Ichigo and Kenpachi to no end, athough they had no idea how Byakuya felt about this. But then again, would they ever? Anyway, onto this Umezo character! He acted like the three men didn't even exist! He really did make Ichigo feel like mutilating him with a cookie cutter... (A/N: Don't ask where that came from...) Now there were two people-- scratch that, there was Ame and Kaze's dad_--three _people who were in the way of these girls! In the end, Ichigo and Kenpachi (and possibly Byakuya) really didn't know what to do. This could be harder than they thought...

* * *

**_Silly, hormone-stricken men. They need to calm themselves. But anyway, I'm really sorry that I didn't update soon, and I know I keep apologizing, but still update as slow as ever. Anyway, reviews are appreciated like always:) _**

**_~Liight-chan_**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, y'all! Liight-chan here, with another exciting installment of The Others! At least, I hope this one will be exciting. Koriaki gets introduced, and I know you all are dying to meet Koriaki. Oh, and just to let you know, the Hueco Mundo arc in this fanfiction is going to be a lot different and a lot shorter than the actual Hueco Mundo arc, so just be prepared. Alright, and without further ado, here's chapter 8 of The Others! (Oh, and this part of the story takes place in the time between Grimmjow's attack on Karakura and when Ulquiorra, Yammy, Grimmjow, Luppi, etc. show up.)

* * *

The next two weeks passed by uneventfully. Ichigo and the rest of the gang, excluding Byakuya and Kenpachi were hard at work (training). Not a lot had happened, except for the fact that Kasai broke into the champagne in the fridge and got totally wasted. Good news is, Kaze and Ame now have large amounts of blackmail. Bad news is, the readers (that's you guys) won't get a taste of this blackmail until later. Sorry.

Anyway, onto current events.

Ame skipped merrily up to the porch of Umezo's shop. "I can't wait to see Koriaki again! It's been so long!" she said in a brighter than usual tone.

Ichigo thought that he'd try again. He'd asked Ame countless times in the span of two weeks who this Koriaki person was. "Who is Koriaki?"

Ame turned around and gave Ichigo a cute wink. "It's a secret!" she said cheerily, holding her finger up to her lips.

Ichigo blushed lightly, but pressed on. "Why won't you tell me?" he asked with a slight pout.

Ame turned around before she got the chance to glomp Ichigo. "Because it's a secret, Ichi-chan! That's why!" she insisted, finally reaching the door and knocking on it.

The door slid open smoothly, and a man that Ichigo, Kenpachi, and Byakuya had never seen before stepped out. He was tall, about as tall as Kenpachi but definitely not as old, with brown hair that hung in his face, but not to the point that you couldn't see his face and his eyes. Said eyes were a grayish-green color and shined with subtle happiness. He wore a crimson-red kimono that hung open to his mid-chest. He scratched at his chest lazily. "Been a while, huh Ame?" he said with a small smile.

Ame smiled larger and glomped the boy. "Koriaki!!"

An unknown feeling flared up in Ichigo's chest and he scowled involuntarily. "Who the heck are you?" he asked roughly.

The boy looked at Ichigo. "What's up with him, Ame? He doesn't seem to have any manners."

Ame released Koriaki and looked at Ichigo. "Don't be so rude to Koriaki, Ichi-chan!" she said in a scolding tone that still sounded friendly and cute.

Ichigo scowled deeper, the feeling in his chest burning hotter. "And that! How come he's 'Koriaki', but I'm Ichi-chan?" he asked, the acid in his tone not completely unintentional.

Kaze interrupted the unbearable lovefest. "Um, Ichigo, this is Koriaki Kamiya, Captain of the Second Squad of the Okinawa branch." she said carefully.

Ichigo was _this _close to replying when Koriaki interrupted. "Oh, so I don't get a hug from the high-and-mighty Kaze? I see how it is." he said, turning around and wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his kimono sarcastically.

Kaze raised her eyebrow but stepped onto the porch and gave Koriaki a hug anyway. Ichigo growled this time, but didn't say anything_. The name Kamiya sounds familiar... Where have I heard it before? Agh, I just can't remember_... he thought, scratching the top of his head in frustration.

Kasai stepped onto the porch and hugged Koriaki as well. "How's it going, man?" she asked, punching his arm lightly.

Koriaki grinned and ruffled Kasai's hair. "Pretty good, little man. How's it going with you?" he asked humorously.

"Pretty good." Kasai replied shortly, her eyes flickering to Kenpachi, then back. "How's Mikari?" she asked.

Koriaki grinned. "Mikari's fine. I have something to tell you girls about her when we get in the Gargantua. Anyway, come in. I'm sure Umezo's waitin' for ya." he turned to walk through the door and Ame, Kaze, and Kasai quickly followed. However, the other men hung back for a few moments.

Ichigo turned to Kenpachi and scowled. "Just who the heck is this guy?" he questioned harshly.

Kenpachi scowled right back. "I don't know, but he better keep his hands off Kasai, if he knows what's good for him."

"Not just Kasai, though. Ame, too; and Kaze, for that matter. Of course, we wouldn't know to protect Kaze, because _someone's _afraid of their feelings." Ichigo said, looking at Byakuya with narrowed eyes.

Byakuya simply ignored Ichigo's jab and walked through the front door. Ichigo sighed and walked through the door too. "Might as well get this over with." he said reluctantly. Kenpachi's scowl got deeper, and he grudgingly stepped onto the porch and into the door as well.

Umezo greeted the small group cheerfully. "Good to see you all again! I missed you guys so much!!" he, in some weird, only-Umezo-can-do-it way, glomped all three girls at once. Kenpachi growled lowly and Ichigo's chest started burning again. Their strife going unnoticed, Umezo continued, "The Gargantua's ready to use! All you guys need to do is get in!" Umezo took the seven to the back of his shop and out the back door. Sitting in the desolate backyard was a large, black contraption. It looked eerily similar to a cable car. It was 2 by 1 meters, and looked spacious enough to hold about thirty Ames.

Ichigo's jaw dropped. _"That's _a Gargantua? I thought they'd look_... different_." he said, looking unsure of the idea of getting into that _thing_. Little did Ichigo know, Byakuya and Kenpachi were thinking the same thing.

Umezo laughed. "Well, they usually don't look like this. This is just my version!" he said, patting the upper part of his arm, flexing his small muscles.

Kaze spoke to break the thick tension. "Well, we better head out. Wouldn't want anything bad happening to Inoue-san." she said, smiling half-heartedly. In truth, Kaze had no idea if they could actually pull this off or not. She was pretty much winging it. But she had faith in her team.

Ichigo nodded firmly. "Yeah. We'd better go."

Umezo smiled sadly. "My little girls, acting like warriors... They grow up so fast!" he said dramatically, running to glomp the three again, but was quickly stopped by Kasai's foot.

"We don't have time to fool around, Umezo. Just open it up." Kasai said, her eyebrow twitching angrily.

Umezo rubbed his face tenderly and nodded. "Yes, I know." he then snapped, simply opening the door to the 'cable car'.

Ame cheered. "Okay! Let's go!" She said, running and then finally hopping into the Gargantua.

Kaze smiled. "She's always so full of energy. Well, see ya, Umezo. Wish us luck; we'll need it." she laughed weakly.

Umezo gave her a big thumbs up. "All the luck of the world and more, Kaze. Goes out to you guys." he said supportively.

Kaze walked to join Ame in the car. Koriaki and Kasai then bid farewell to Umezo, while Kenpachi, Ichigo, and Byakuya simply got in the Gargantua. Umezo yelled out something they couldn't understand, and the Gargantua seemed to lurch forward. When it started to travel at a steady pace, everyone sat down. Kaze sat by Ame, who sat by Koriaki, who sat by Kasai on one side, and Ichigo sat by Kenpachi, who sat by Byakuya on the other. Needless to say, the three men were a safe distance apart.

While the three men weren't listening, the other four of the group were wrapped up in their own conversation.

"I proposed." Koriaki said simply, which made Ame squeal in excitement, Kasai raise her eyebrow, and Kaze gasp.

"What'd she say, Koriaki?" Ame asked excitedly.

Koriaki grinned with a slight blush. "She said 'yes'." Ame squealed once again and glomped Koriaki, making him laugh.

Kaze smiled. "Well, I hope we're invited to the wedding!"

Kasai scoffed. "We'd better be. Or else Koriaki'll get a nice taste of Hikari Neko." she said, her hand lowering to brush against Hikari Neko's hilt.

Koriaki sighed. "You're all invited. Even those three if they wanna come. And when will you ever learn, Kasai, that you will never defeat the great me, KORIAKI!!" he boasted, making the three girls burst out laughing.

Ichigo scoffed and turned to Kenpachi. "Gah, look at 'im! Who does he think he is?" he complained, running a hand through his hair.

Kenpachi sneered in Koriaki's direction. "It's pissin' me off... How he's close to Kasai..." he trailed off, rolling his eyes. He and Ichigo looked at Byakuya, but he didn't look very different than he usually looked. But they could tell he had his eyes on Koriaki. (There you go, Bya-kun.)

Koriaki spoke, the sound ringing out quietly in the small space. "Get ready, guys... We're almost there." He stood, and the three girls stood with him. The three other men seemed angry that Koriaki was being all leader-ish, but it was hardly the time to worry about that. They stood as well, and just as fast as they stood, the "cable car" disappeared, and they were dropped onto the snow-white sands of Hueco Mundo, right in front of a large castle of the same color.

"Los Noches..." Ame said with a blank look in her eyes, staring up at the large structure.

* * *

Okay, that's cool for now. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update... I've had other (and considerably more important) things going on, so I'm very sorry. Reviews, like always, are appreciated.


End file.
